


Case 9: Sugar Rush

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [9]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Vivi's best friend is here, murder at a candy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: When a woman was murdered at a candy shop called The Sweet Shop, Vivi realizes that her best friend is a suspect in the case. Did she do it or was it another suspect?
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laurel Inti belongs to lauritanaomystery on tumblr. She's a fan of my stories and I like to thank her for using her character in my cases.

Vivi Yukino: What a night that was. I solved Chuck Laughter’s murder and Arthur found the second rare coin. What’s more is that Laurel Inti, my best friend is here also figuring out who the task maker is.  
Lewis Pepper: Plus the inside of the wrapper said that the next task will be given after the next case.  
VIvi Yukino: But when is the next case? If there isn’t one, then we won’t get that task soon.   
Arthur Kingsmen: Think again, someone just called in. The owner of the Sweet Shop said that there has been a murder at his shop.  
Vivi Yukino: Then that’s where I’ll go. Time to solve the murder and get our next task.

At the candy shop, Vivi finds a body who has a plastic bag over her head. She also finds a knocked over box of sweets.

Vivi Yukino: There’s the body. It looks like she was suffocated to death by that plastic bag. Her face tells me that it was a murder. From her wallet, her name is Nicolle Salas. I need to find clues, like this knocked over box. It must have been tipped over from the struggle. I should search through it to find something.   
Drew Morley: Thank god, you’re here. I need you to find out who murdered this poor woman or my shop could be ruined.  
Vivi Yukino: You must be the person who called. I’ll talk to you later. After I solve this murder, then I could get my next clue.

Vivi goes through the box.  
Vivi Yukino: I found a rabbit’s foot in a box. It looks like a keychain. I should give this to Mystery, he can help understand this.

She gives the rabbit’s foot to Mystery and talks to Drew Morley.

Drew Morley is male, white, age 43, brown hair, hazel eyes, 5.8 tall, 178 pounds.  
Drew Morley: How could have this happened in my shop? Most importantly, why didn’t I buy the security cameras earlier?  
Vivi Yukino: You didn’t have any?  
Drew Morley: I used too, but they were old and broken. I had to replace them.   
Vivi Yukino: Ok then. Do you know the victim? Her name is Nicolle Salas.   
Drew Morley: It doesn’t ring a bell at all. If you want to know, there was a gathering at the concert near here.   
Vivi Yukino: A concert? Then I’ll check it out, thank you.

At the concert, Vivi finds a phone and a broken object.   
Vivi Yukino: It looks like it was a huge gathering, it’s a mess. How am I going to find clues here? I guess I can check this phone. Someone dropped it here by accident. I should unlock it. What is this broken object? Might as well fix it back up.

Vivi unlocks the phone.  
Vivi Yukino: With this phone unlocked, Arthur can see who it belongs to. Let’s send it to him.

She sends the phone to Arthur and fixes the guitar.  
Vivi Yukino: The broken object I fixed was a guitar. It has a name on the side. It says that it belongs to Jevon Berger. I know him, he’s the guitarist for the red eyed snakes. I should ask him about his guitar.

Jevon Berger is male, white, age 35, red hair, brown eyes, 5.9 tall and 165 pounds.  
Jevon Berger: Hey there. The concert was over just an hour ago, need something?  
Vivi Yukino: Well, I fixed your guitar and I was wondering-  
Jevon Berger: My guitar? Oh yeah! I was the one who broke it after the concert. It was a way for me to say that this concert was a hit.   
Vivi Yukino: Ok. Well I’m investigating the murder of Nicolle Salas. I was wondering if you saw her today.  
Jevon Berger: I really don’t know, I was signing everyone’s autographs and I have a memory problem. I hope you solve this murder.

At the lab:  
Vivi Yukino: Arthur, who did the phone belong to?  
Arthur Kingsmen: I checked out their account and contacts and found out that this phone belonged to a certain Elisha White. I found that she knew the victim.   
Vivi Yukino: If she knew the victim, then she is a new suspect. 

Elisha White: female, white, age 28, red hair, green eyes, 7.6 tall, and 139 pounds.  
Vivi Yukino: Ms. White, you left your phone at the concert last night.  
Elisha White: Thanks, I was really afraid I would lose everything that was on that phone.  
Vivi Yukino: Actually, I came here because a certain Nicolle Salas was murdered at a candy shop.  
Elisha White: Nicolle is dead? That’s sad.  
Vivi Yukino: How did you know her?  
Elisha White: We were coworkers at the mall. We worked at a clothes shop called Deles.   
Vivi Yukino: Do you know who would harm her?  
Elisha White: No I don’t know.   
Vivi Yukino: Don’t lose your phone again if I might call you again. 

At the lab.   
Vivi Yukino: Mystery, does that rabbit’s foot have to do anything with the murder?  
Mystery Yukino: Yes. As soon as you sended to me , I understood that it was a lucky charm.  
Vivi Yukino: Of course. I have one at my house, it’s a necklace my grandma gave me.  
Mystery Yukino: These lucky charms come from different things like necklaces, charms, or even pennies.  
Vivi Yukino: I heard that Mike had to deal with that from his and Cera’s case.  
Mystery Yukino: The point is that since the victim wasn’t superstitious, it’s the killer who is.  
Vivi Yukino: The killer is superstitious. Their luck will run out as I catch them. 

At the morgue.  
Vivi Yukino: What can you tell me about the body Danny?  
Danny Lins: I can be as simple as I can. The victim did die from suffocation to a bag. There was also a struggle since I found bruises on her arms.   
Vivi Yukino: It sounds like she had no advantage of staying alive.  
Danny Lins: You have an advantage to arrest the killer though. On the plastic bag that the killer used, I found traces of bread, icing, and sprinkles. My thought went straight to cupcakes and I was right.   
Vivi Yukino: The killer eats cupcakes? What person would eat a cupcake and then murder someone? No matter, their sweet treat will get them caught. 

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: Now that I got a case, I can solve it and find the next task. A woman named Nicolle Salas was found murdered in a candy shop. I know that the killer is superstitious and eats cupcakes. We have some suspects, but both Drew Morley and Jevon Berger didn’t know the victim so it doesn’t help me as much. Then I have her coworker, Elisha White who knew the victim. I need to find this killer so I can get the next coin, but where?  
Lewis Pepper: Vivi, you got a visitor.   
Vivi Yukino: Who?  
Laurel Inti: Hi there, best friend. Did you miss me?   
Vivi Yukino: Laurel!?


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi Yukino: Now that I have a case, I need to solve it in order to get the next task. I have suspects, but some of them don’t even know her. I need a new lead, but where?  
Lewis Pepper: Vivi, you got a visitor.  
Vivi Yukino: Who?  
Laurel Inti: Hello best friend, did you miss me?  
Vivi Yukino: Laurel!? You're here! I didn’t know you would be here this early!  
Laurel Inti: Lewis called me and said that he needed help with this task maker.  
Vivi Yukino: Yes, but the next task isn’t here until I solve the case.  
Laurel Inti: That’s another thing I wanted to talk about, I knew Ms. Salas.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok, then. How about we talk about it in the interrogation room?  
Laurel Inti: I think that’s something we should start with.

Laurel Inti: female, hispanic, age 20, black hair, brown eyes, 5.6 tall and 134 pounds.  
Vivi Yukino: Laurel, how did you meet Nicolle Salas?  
Laurel Inti: She was a client of mine.  
Vivi Yukino: Client? What job are you taking?  
Laurel Inti: I’m doing law study, but also kind of a lawyer.  
Vivi Yukino: A Lawyer!? That’s amazing!  
Laurel Inti: Yeah, I would also bring my lucky bracelet with me to courts. It sometimes works.  
Vivi Yukino: So what did Nicolle need you for?  
Laurel Inti: She said that she wanted to sue someone for some reason. She didn’t give me any details like who the person was or what they did.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok then, does she spend some time at the court?  
Laurel Inti: No, she spends her time at the wax museum. I don’t know why, but she likes it there.  
Vivi Yukino: Then I’ll go to the wax museum. Thank you Laurel. 

At the wax museum, Vivi finds a lost box and a locked security camera.  
Vivi Yukino: I have to say, these statues will give me nightmares for weeks. They’re creepy. I did find some clues though. Like that lost box, I should search through it. There’s a security camera, but it’s locked. I should get the password in no time. The quicker I do this, the sooner I get that task. 

Vivi searches through the lost box.  
Vivi Yukino: What was a box of plastic bags doing here? Oh right! Nicolle was killed with a plastic bag, this has to be the killers. I need to give it to David.

She sends the box of plastic bags to David and unlocks the security camera.  
Vivi Yukino: Arthur can search if the victim was on film.

At the lab.  
Arthur Kingsmen: I’m really sorry that you went into that wax museum.  
Vivi Yukino: I know, it was creepy.  
Arthur Kingsmen: It scared me too as a kid. To get that out of my mind, I found the victim on the security camera you sended to me and she was not alone.  
Vivi Yukino: Who was with her?  
Arthur Kingsmen: A man in his thirties. He must have been her boyfriend since he put his arm around her.  
Vivi Yukino: Do you know his name?  
Arthur Kingsmen: I put his face in the database and got the name Owen Avery.  
Vivi Yukino: Then I need to talk to him. Where is his location?  
Arthur Kingsmen: He should be at his house. I’ll put it on your GPS.  
Vivi Yukino: Thanks, I need to see what he knows about the victim.

Owen Avery: Male, white, age 34, black hair, blue eyes, 5.8 tall, and 154 pounds.  
Owen Avery: Are you with the police? I know about Nicolle Sala.  
Vivi Yukino: Then you must know about her death.  
Owen Avery: Yeah, she was my girlfriend. We have been dating for 3 months.  
Vivi Yukino: What exactly did you two do together?  
Owen Avery: We would go places, like the wax museum and eat cupcakes. It was good. Now that she’s dead, I won’t be able to do those things again with her  
Vivi Yukino: Alright, I’ll leave you some time to grieve. 

At the lab.  
David Kole: Vivi if you're going to ask, yes the boxes from the box were from the killer. I found traces of cupcakes on it.  
Vivi Yukino: Why did you ruin the suspense?  
David Kole: Because you would always ask the same question. Anyway I also found some strange substance on the box. I found traces of retinol, peptides, ceramides, and vitamin C. Samantha told me that the substance was face cleanser. You know, the one that makes your face clean and pretty.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah I know what that is. So the killer used face cleanser? Their future won’t be clean and pretty once they go to prison. I need to go back to the crime scene to find more clues.

At the candy shop, Vivi found a threatening note to the victim and a photo.  
Vivi Yukino: I wonder if Mystery would like to come here, he kinda has a sweet tooth. I should focus on the case though. I found a note, it’s to the victim. “Don’t tell them or I will make you!” That’s a threat! I should collect that stain on the paper. I found a photo, but it’s faded. I should dust it. 

Vivi collects the stain.  
Vivi Yukino: Samantha can analyze this. I should send this to her.

Vivi sends the stain to the lab and dusts the photo.  
Vivi Yukino: This photo has the victim on it. Is she putting a chocolate bar into her pocket? That’s stealing. Knowing that someone took that photo, they must have known about this. Drew Morley is the owner of the store, I should ask him about this.

Drew Morley: How do I look? I just used some face cleanser and I feel great.  
Vivi Yukino: I don’t know if you would feel great about this, but I found a photo of the victim stealing candy from your store.  
Drew Morley: I know. I was the one who took the photo.  
Vivi Yukino: What? You said that you didn’t know the victim.  
Drew Morley: I lied. I knew who she was and I didn’t want her in my store. She stole that candy bar! I bought this place out of my own savings and this Nicolle thought she could steal anything from me. I had my lucky charm with me for ten years waiting for something good to happen.  
Vivi Yukino: I don’t know if murder in your own store would be good.  
Drew Morley: Well, it was half luck. I just need the killer arrested and then I’m good.  
Vivi Yukino: I hope that you didn’t do it yourself or else prison won’t be something good for you.

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: What was that stain you found?  
Samantha Romenz: Here’s a question, what instrument do you play?  
Vivi Yukino: I like to play the piano as a kid and my parents helped me with it.  
Samantha Romenz: Good, because the stain I found was polish for guitars.  
Vivi Yukino: Polish for guitars? I know a guitarist, Jevon Berger. Why would he threaten the victim? I need to speak to him again.  
Samantha Romenz: Before you go, I also found cupcake traces on the stain and I know that’s relevant to your case.  
Vivi Yukino: Thank you, now that I know Jevon eats cupcakes, I hope he doesn’t choke on one.

Vivi Yukino: Jevon, why did you write a threat note to Nicolle Sala?  
Jevon Berger: I told you, I don’t know her.  
Vivi Yukino: Don’t lie, my lab expert found your guitar polish on the note.  
Jevon Berger: I thought that stain won’t get me caught. All right, I did write that note, but only because she was going to blackmail me.  
Vivi Yukino: Blackmail you? For what?  
Jevon Berger: I’m a married man. I have a beautiful wife at home with my baby daughter who will grow up sweet. During the tour, I got bored and grabbed a few ladies to “play with”.  
Vivi Yukino: You were cheating on your wife!? How could you!?  
Jevon Berger: I know, it was a horrible thing to do. I just didn’t want anyone to know, but then Nicolle somehow knew everything and wanted to blackmail me. She wanted to be part of the tour. Why would I let that rat come on my tour with me doing nothing except act like a total psychopath!? I told her not to blackmail me or she will be banned in every concert I go to. I bring my lucky guitar pick with me to make sure that the truth doesn’t get out.  
Vivi Yukino: I don’t know if it will help, but I hope you didn’t kill her just to keep her quiet.

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: This is harder than I expected. Some of our suspects lied to us and hated her. Jevon said that Nicol;e tried to blackmail him so he can let her on the tour. Drew took a picture of her stealing and wasn’t going to let her go back to his store. I did get a new suspect, Owen Avery. He was the victim’s boyfriend and seems to miss her. I guess things will be kept hidden unless I find it out.  
Laurel Inti: Vivi, I have to tell you something. I finally figured out who the victim was suing and why she did it!


	3. Chapter 3

Vivi Yukino: This is harder than I thought, the victim Nicolle Sala was not as friendly as they said she was. The suspects hated her for different reasons but I don’t know who did it.  
Laurel Inti: Vivi, I found it! I know who and why Nicolle wanted to sue them.  
Vivi Yukino: Who was it?   
Laurel Inti: I was finding old files about the task maker and I found a file about Owen Avery. It gave me chills, he was abusing his previous girlfriend from a year ago. He was sentenced to half a year in jail for it but paid the fine.  
Vivi Yukino: What!? If Owen was abusing women, then he is my prime suspect. I need to find him now!

Vivi Yukino: Don’t come close Owen. I’m taking you to jail.  
Owen Avery: What, why? I didn’t kill Nicolle.  
Vivi Yukino: No, but my best friend found your old files about your domestic abuses from last year and Niccole was going to sue you.   
Owen Avery: I didn’t mean to abuse women! I was drunk last year and I was mad that she was cheating on me. I couldn’t remember anything else except a bunch of cops tasing me.   
Vivi Yukino: What about Nicolle? Did you hurt her too?   
Owen Avery: It was an accident! I was arguing with her about her spending money and then I slapped her. God, I regret being alive to this day.  
Vivi Yukino: I hope you didn’t do more than slap her Owen, you’re going to be in custody until I solve this murder. 

Vivi Yukino: I can’t believe that he would hit his own girlfriend. At least he feels sorry about it. I know some people would think of it as entertainment. I need to go back to the concert to find more clues.

In the concert, Vivi finds a pile of trash and a broken frame. 

Vivi Yukino: I found a pile of trash. I’ve searched through trash cans, this will be no problem. There is a broken frame, I should fix it up.

Vivi looks through the trash can.   
Vivi Yukino: What is this document doing in the trash? It has the victim’s name on the front. Mystery would probably look this over for me.

She sends the document to Mystery and fixes the frame.  
Vivi Yukino: The frame I fixed is an employee of the month. It has Nicolle’s name and picture on it. Why was it here and smashed up? I know that Elisha White works with her, maybe she can explain.

Vivi Yukino: Ms. White, I found this employee of the month frame for Nicolle.  
Elisha White: You fixed that stupid frame? You didn’t have to do that.  
Vivi Yukino: So you were the one who broke it?  
Elisha White: Yes, I was the one. I thought this lucky charm I bought would help me with this. Me and Nicolle were head to head on getting employee of the month. We would work hard, help more customers, and stay late. Our boss might not care about it, but it was for getting top spot at being employee of the month. Of course he would choose Niccole because she was the pretty one. I tried my best to use face cleanser and stop eating those unhealthy cupcakes, but he would still choose her. Then she gloats about it. I had enough and stole that frame and broke it to make myself feel better.   
Vivi Yukino: I hope that you didn’t kill her to make yourself feel any better or you won’t get an employee of the month frame at prison.

At the library.  
Mystery Yukino: Vivi, are you sure you want to hear this?   
Vivi Yukino: Mystery, this is for arresting the killer. I need to hear what you found.  
Mystery Yukino: Alright, just don’t say that I warned you. I went through the pages of the victim. Then the name Laurel Inti popped up. I read a whole section that she was planning to cancel the suing and didn’t want Nicolle as her client anymore.  
Vivi Yukino: What!? You have to be mistaken, Laurel would never do that.  
Mystery Yukino: I’m sorry. I even read it again to make sure.   
Vivi Yukino: I have to talk to her again to hear the full story. 

Vivi Yukino: Laurel, is it true? Did you want to cancel the trial and get rid of Nicolle as your client?  
Laurel Inti: I was hoping you wouldn’t find that. The truth was that she kept making fun of me for being young as a lawyer. She said that I was a kid and didn’t want someone who would mess up. I was so stressed out, that my face cleanser was coming off my face. I wanted to show people how a good lawyer I am. So I had to stop Nicolle from being my client.  
Vivi Yukino: Laurel, you’re my best friend. I don’t want to see you in front of the judge.

At the HQ: I don’t know who to believe anymore. Owen was abusing Nicolle and Elisha broke her frame. Then Laurel didn’t want her as a client anymore and canceled the suing. What’s worse is that I know that Laurel eats cupcakes. I don’t want to know that my best friend killed someone. I need more clues. I’m going to the wax museum and find whatever I can use against Nicolle’s killer. 

At the wax museum, Vivi finds a pile of wax parts and a tissue.  
Vivi Yukino: I’m worried about this, I can’t do it. (sighs) I need to be brave. I found a pile of wax parts. I can search through it. There’s a used tissue. It smells like face cleanser. Samantha said that the killer used face creamer, so it has to be theirs. There’s some hair on it, I should collect some. I’m close to arresting Nicolle’s killer and the next task. 

Vivi looks through the pile of wax parts.  
Vivi Yukino: There was a cupcake wrapper in the pile. The killer does eat cupcakes, this wrapper could be theirs. I need to give this to Samantha.

Vivi collects the hair on the tissue.  
Vivi Yukino: If this hair has DNA in it, Samantha can find out. 

At the lab.  
Samantha Romenz: You’re coming close to arrest this killer, so I’ll do this quickly. The cupcake wrapper came from the killer. I found traces of face cleanser on it, but there was some saliva and I tested it. I can tell you that your killer is a woman.   
Vivi Yukino: The killer is a woman. What about the hairs?  
Samantha Romenz: I put the hairs under the microscope and I found out they are not their original colors. They seem to be dyed red, so I’m guessing your killer has red hair  
Vivi Yukino: The killer has red hair. They should keep that color, it’ll be good for them in prison.

Vivi Yukino: I have everything I need to arrest Nicolle Sala’s killer. Then it’s the next task.  
Arrest the killer:  
Drew Morley: superstitious, uses face cleanser, male, brown hair.  
Jevon Berger: superstitious, eats cupcakes, uses face cleanser, male, red hair   
Elisha White: superstitious, eats cupcakes, uses face cleanser, female, red hair  
Laurel Inti: superstitious, eats cupcakes, uses face cleanser, female, black hair  
Owen Avery: eats cupcakes, male, black hair

Vivi brings the killer to the interrogation room.  
Vivi Yukino: Elisha White, you’re under arrest for the murder of Nicolle Salas.  
Elisha White: What!? I didn’t kill her, I’m innocent!  
Vivi Yukino: Innocent, huh. Explain how I found your lucky rabbit's foot in a knocked over box when you were struggling with her.  
Elisha White: Rabbit’s foot? I have my own lucky charm that belongs to someone else.  
Vivi Yukino: There is something that belongs to you, the cupcake wrapper. You left traces of cupcake on the plastic bag you used to suffocate her and you left the wrapper in the wax museum along with the box of plastic bags in the lost box  
Elisha White: It’s food. How does this help your case?   
Vivi Yukino: You tell me. I found a tissue with your face cleanser and hair. I have DNA and evidence that you’re the killer. Did you kill her because she kept gloating about being employee of the month?  
Elisha White: I killed her because she was going to get me fired! (Silence).  
Vivi Yukino: Fired? I thought you guys were going for employee of the month, not getting other unemployed.  
Elisha White: We were, but she was anxious that I was going to get it. I was really desperate to be top spot. I would come in early and stay late to get it, I had nothing to stop me. That was until she caught me doing heroin in the back room.  
Vivi Yukino: Heroin on the job!? Why did you think that would be a good idea!?  
Elisha White: I have an addiction. I started to take them back in college and I couldn’t stop. The feeling of it in my veins felt good. Nicolle found me doing drugs and had something that can get here employee of the month for years. She wanted to fire me, so she can keep her streak! It was a good thing that our boss wasn’t at work and we didn’t bring in our phones. Then she went off to find him, retracing his steps. I needed to kill her so I could keep the job and found her in the candy shop. I grabbed a box of plastic bags from the shelf and suffocated her with one. If she hadn’t tried to tattletale on me, this wouldn’t happen.  
Vivi Yukino: The only one who you should blame is yourself. You’re coming with me.

At the courthouse.  
Judge Emily: Elisha White, you are here by court for the murder of Nicolle White. How do you plead?   
Elisha White: Guilty your honor. I needed to keep my job and I did.  
Judge Emily: By killing your coworker? I worked at previous jobs and I never had issues with coworkers. And not only you committed murder, you used drugs illegally. For that, you will be sentenced to 20 years for murder and 5 years for use of drugs.   
Elisha White: I don’t deserve this, I needed to get employee of the month. 

At the HQ.  
Vivi Yukino: I finally did it! I got Nicolle’s killer and I’m glad it’s not Laurel!  
Lewis Pepper: I’m proud of you. I just can’t believe that Elisha would kill her coworker so she can keep her job.  
Vivi Yukino: She had herself to blame, she did heroin in the backroom.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s true. Now that the case is solved, time for the next task to start.


	4. Famous Crimes 3 of 6

Vivi Yukino: Now that I arrested Nicolle’s killer, time for the next task to start.  
Lewis Pepper: That’s good because I just got a letter. It saids “Look back at your previous clues and you’ll see the answer.” What clues did we get?  
Vivi Yukino: We had the magazines and a candy wrapper. Oh wait! The candy wrapper! It has to be at the candy store.   
Lewis Pepper: That’s a good start, are you going to get it?  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, but I’m not going alone. I need Laurel’s help on this. Even if she didn’t tell me about her client, she is still my best friend and knows how this task maker works. I got to get her.  
Lewis Pepper: Ok, while that is going on, I should get started on-  
David Kole: Actually I need help. It’s important.  
Lewis Pepper: Ok, I’ll go see what you need David. 

Laurel Inti: Vivi your back. Are you still mad at me for not telling you things?  
Vivi Yukino: No Laurel, I’m not. You still should have done that early, why didn’t you?  
Laurel Inti: To be honest, I don’t know. I was too focused on the task maker, I’ve forgotten about her.   
Vivi Yukino: Speaking of. I need you to help me catch this task maker, do you think you can tell me?  
Laurel Inti: Yeah, I can. You see, I heard about this a year ago.  
Vivi Yukino: A year ago? This wasn’t the first time?   
Laurel Inti: No, this was the second time. When the task maker did these strange tasks, the cops couldn’t figure it out. They ignored it and they became a secret to the district.   
Vivi Yukino: Not for us, we won’t let this person go. We can catch this task maker together.  
Laurel Inti: You’re right, They might have escaped, but with us, we are a team. So, where do we go?  
Vivi Yukino: Our second coin was in a candy wrapper and they said to look back at the clues. The candy store is our place.  
Laurel Inti: Then let's go!

At the candy shop, they find a candy bag.  
Laurel Inti: I like it here, it has a good vibe.  
Vivi Yukino: Yeah, but that candy bag looks out of place.   
Laurel Inti: There’s more! It has your team name on the tag.  
Vivi Yukino: It has to belong to the task maker, let’s search through it. 

They search through the bag.  
Vivi Yukino: There’s a note in here. It says “Now that you got this letter, go to the wax museum for a special surprise.”  
Laurel Inti: I don’t feel good about this. It could be a trap.  
Vivi Yukino: I’m thinking so too, but we need to find them. It’s our only chance at this Laurel.  
Laurel Inti: Then I’m ready. 

At the wax museum, they find a locked box.  
Vivi Yukino: There’s a locked box.  
Laurel Inti: I never seen that before. Can we unlock it?  
Vivi Yukino: Should be easy. (Vivi struggles) What? I can’t unlock it. It’s too advanced.   
Laurel Inti: So, did we hit a dead end?   
Vivi Yukino: No, Arthur can have a try at this. I can send it to him. 

At the lab.  
Vivi Yukino: Arthur, did you unlock the box?  
Arthur Kingsmen: Yes, but it wasn’t easy. This task maker must’ve made it themselves. I had to get Mystery’s help on this.   
Vivi Yukino: What was inside it though?  
Arthur Kingsmen: It’s a gift for Lewis.   
Vivi Yukino: A gift? Did you open it?  
Arthur Kingsmen: I wanted Lewis to open it, it has his name on the tag.  
Vivi Yukino: Alright, I’ll give this to Lewis.

Lewis Pepper: Is that a gift for me? It’s not my birthday yet.  
Vivi Yukno: It’s a gift from the task maker, it seems they like you.   
Lewis Pepper: Then I’ll open it. (opens box) It’s an invitation to a party.   
Vivi Yukino: A party? Where?  
Lewis Pepper: At the Dulley Residence. It’s a huge mansion.  
Vivi Yukino: I think that the next task is at the residence.   
Lewis Pepper: Vivi, that party doesn’t start until tonight. And I found a rare coin in the box.  
Vivi Yukino: Really!? That’s it!?   
Lewis Pepper: Seems like it. I guess the task maker wants me to go to this party.   
Vivi Yukino: Then I’ll find the perfect suit for you. First, I need to talk to Laurel about this.

Laurel Inti: Vivi, what did you get?   
Vivi Yukino: There was a present in that box for Lewis. He opened it and found an invitation to a party at the Dulley residence.   
Laurel Inti: A party sounds fun. I hope that Lewis will be able to fit in.  
Vivi Yukino: That’s why I’m going to find the best suit for him. Even if he is a ghost.   
Laurel Inti: I’ll love to come with you, but I have some work to do.  
Vivi Yukino: Ok, I hope that we find the task maker.  
Laurel Inti: Me too. Goodbye best friend.  
Vivi Yukino: Goodbye. 

Lewis Pepper: So David, what seems to be the problem?  
David Kole: You know that gift Vivi got me for Samantha’s birthday?  
Lewis Pepper: Yeah, her birthday is tomorrow. We are planning a surprise party for her. What about the gift?   
David Kole: Well, I might have lost it.  
Lewis Pepper: You lost it!? How!?  
David Kole: I was at the concert last night and I wanted to keep it safe incase Samantha finds it. But, then I checked my bag, and it wasn’t in there. What am I going to do now?   
Lewis Pepper: Don’t worry David. I’ll find that gift for you.   
David Kole: Thanks Lewis, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.  
Lewis Pepper: We are a team. We help each other out.

At the concert, Lewis finds a trash can.   
Lewis Pepper: I don’t see the gift anywhere. I hope that no one didn’t take it. I should look in that trash can.

Lewis searches the trash can.   
Lewis Pepper: I found it! I was worried that it would be gone forever. I can give this back to David so he wouldn’t lose it again.

Lewis Pepper: David, I found Samantha’s gift.   
David Kole: You did!? Oh thank you so much!  
Lewis Pepper: Now find that somewhere you can hide it without Samantha finding it.   
David Kole: I will. Tomorrow, I’ll tell her that I love her.  
Lewis Pepper: I hope you do, she really needs it. 

At the HQ.  
Lewis Pepper: We are getting things done team. We got the third coin and I got an invitation to a party at the Dulley Mansion.  
Samantha Romenz: That has to be a huge thing. Mr. Dulley rarely does parties like these. Tell me what you find in there.   
Lewis Pepper: I will. Vivi, what are we going to do for a suit.  
Vivi Yukino: The both of us will shop for one.   
Lewis Pepper: That sounds good, I would like a purple suit.   
Vivi Yukino: I know you do, but you're on your own to find that task. We are all counting on you.  
Lewis Pepper: I will find that task, you can bet on that. Let’s get ready for the party.


End file.
